A Confused Battle Within
by lindsay0130
Summary: Kohaku has returned to the village and starts falling in love with Rin. Will she feel the same way or does her heart belong to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

After years of travelling with Lord Sesshomaru, he decided it was best for Rin to live in the village with her own kind. After all, she was just a human and he a demon. At first, she was heartbroken as he only visited her a few times a month but after a while, she got use to barely seeing him. As she grew older, she started loving him more every day but her heart ached every time she saw him knowing that he would never feel the same way she felt for him. Eventually, she decided it was best if she only saw him once a year on her birthday because it hurt her too much.

Rin had a few friends in the village but the two people she cared about most weren't there which made it hard for her. Sesshomaru whom was one of the two only saw her once a year and the other one, Kohaku, only visited when his sister really needed him to do something. It was a hard life in the village but it beat wondering alone feudal Japan.

* * *

It was early one Friday morning so she did what does every Friday morning, sit in the field wonder when Kohaku would come to the village and see her. Kohaku only ever came on Friday's since that is typically the only day his sister Sango would ever ask him for his help, but this barely ever happened. Kohaku is training to become a strong demon slayer far away which is why he hardly visits the village. Rin was busy all week, practicing her archery so that she could fend for herself when needed to so she silently fell asleep in the field. She napped there for a few hours until she was woken up by a voice.

"Rin, is that you?" A familiar voice called out to her.

"K-Kohaku, is that really you? What are you doing here?" She said while running up to him and hugging him.

"Well, a village not too far away from here asked if I could slay a demon that was haunting them so I did. I was hoping I could spend the night in the village because it's too far to go back to the village I normally stay at. I would stay at Sango's but there house is full with her family. Would it be possible if I spent the night at Kaede's with you tonight?" He explained to her.

Rin stepped back and looked away, trying to hide her tears.

Kohaku looked at Rin in a confused way, wondering what was wrong. He hasn't been to the village in a while so he was unaware what had happened.

"She was ill for a long time Kohaku. I tried to help her but she didn't make it. She passed away last week in her sleep." She sobbed and fell to her knees. Kohaku ran to her side and held her, allowing her to cry in his arms.

It was silent for a while, than he broke it. "I am so sorry Rin, I didn't know what happened. If only I came back earlier or visited more often. Forgive me Rin. "

She tried to smile as if she was hiding her pain. "She wouldn't have wanted us to be sad and it is certainly not your fault at all so please don't apologize Kohaku."

"You're right, let's not be sad but be happy that we met a wonderful lady." Kohaku reassured her.

Kohaku took Rin to one of her favourite flower meadows near the village and caught up about everything he had missed while gone. They talked for hours not even noticing that it started to become dark out until Rin noticed so they walked back to her house. It was getting cold in the house so they decided to make a fire and continue talking.

"Kohaku, I am really glad you came today... even if it just for the night" Rin said with a sad tone.

Kohaku nodded and quickly changed the subject. "So how are you fairing without Lady Kaede here?"

She looked down almost as if she didn't want to say the truth so Kohaku asked her again. "I'm lonely Kohaku, I truly feel alone."

"Just ask Sesshomaru to live here for a bit. I know he is a demon but he does everything for you Rin." He said, surprised he wasn't there already.

His name hit her so hard, it winded her. She hasn't heard Sesshomaru's name or seen him since she turned sixteen. She looked up at him and explained that she only sees him once a year and that she never wants anyone to speak of his name again, not until her next birthday at lease.

"So I have been thinking Rin, now that you live alone and have this big hut all to yourself, how would you like if I stayed with you for a while. I am considered to be somewhat wealthy from all the demon slaying I have done so I don't need to work for a while and –"

"You mean you will actually live with me for a while? You'd actually do that Kohaku?" Rin interrupted him.

"Of course I would Rin, I will stay as long as I am wanted" He claimed.

As weeks passed; they still continued living together and are enjoying life. Kohaku started to fall in love with Rin and Rin thought she too had started falling in love with Kohaku. They eventually started dating and acted like a couple. The kissed all the time but remained pure as they both were not ready.


	2. Chapter 2

After six months of dating, Kohaku decided to take his love to the nicest flower meadow he has ever seen. It took them a full day of walking to get there but it was worth it because Rin loved it.

"Oh Kohaku, this place is beautiful. I have been to a lot of flower meadows, but none like this." She confessed, still mesmerized by what stood in front of her.

"I love you Rin, you are so perfect" He said while leaning in to kiss her.

They began to kiss more and more aggressively. Kohaku started to rub up and down her hips which made her shiver in pleasure and also began to undo her kimono. He then started kissing down her neck until he got down to her left boob. He licked and slightly bit her nipple with made her moan silently in pleasure.

"Kohaku, this feels so... ahhh good" She moaned.

He could feel her nipple go hard in his mouth and figured that she was getting horny. The thought of that made his manly part go hard as rock, and she felt it hit her against her thigh. He started kissing and sucking her right boob than down to her stomach. He gently started to rub her thigh, moving closer and closer to her most private part.

"Rin, do you want me to or..?" He asked

She was speechless so she decided to nod, not knowing exactly what she wanted. He nicely slid one finger into her hole and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She was so wet yet so dry at the same time and very tight. After a few minutes of using one finger, he inserted another which made her scream out in pain but also in pleasure.

"YESS KOHAKU OH YEAH HARDER BABY HARDER" She moaned wanting him more and more.

She than started to undress Kohaku and noticed his lovely muscular chest. She put her hands over his muscles which made his go as hard as he could possibly go.

"Do you want to do it Rin? It may hurt a bit but I am sure you'll enjoy it" He said.

"Yes" she admitted "but are you hard enough? I haven't even touched you there at all?"

He smiled. "Just looking at your perfect body makes me hard; I am ready when you are baby."

He laid her down on the soft flowery grass. Right when he was about to insert himself into her, she pictured Sesshomaru's face and began to cry.

"STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP. I CAN'T, PLEASE STOP" She screamed out in pain as well as things that Kohaku couldn't understand.

"R-Rin, what is it?" He pulled back, confused.

"I'm so sorry Kohaku, I can't do this. I should have never done any of this." She sobbed.

She quickly got dressed and gave Kohaku a small hug and put something in his hand.

"Take this Kohaku; I no longer have any need for these. If I am not back by tomorrow then please tell the others goodbye for me and not to come looking for me as I will be back eventually." She said into his ear.

She ran out of the meadow and ran in the direction of the western lands. Kohaku was shocked and couldn't move because of what happened. It felt as if his heart has been broken into two but he knew that eventually it would heal and he wished Rin luck with whatever she planned on doing.

He squished his hands together and remembered Rin had given him something. He quickly opened his hands and there laid her house key and her favourite flower. After that, he knew she wasn't coming home anytime soon and started walking back towards the village heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking towards the west, she came across a small village and bought a bow and several arrows knowing that she would need them for where she was going. Three hours later, she came across several demons that wanted to eat her and killed them all with her archery.

Finally, she reached her destination. She walked up to the beautiful castle she once heard about from Inuyasha, but never actually saw it herself. She walked in and fell to her knees at what she saw.

"Rin, is that you?" A familiar voice called out.

"Where is he?" She demanded

"Up stairs in the second room, I'll get a servant to take you there." He said.

She ran on the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and she saw him. She ran as fast as she could to him and hugest his gorgeous chest. He looked at her and was shocked but didn't change his facial expression since he never did.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She cried.

"Rin, how did you get here?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well, I walked here. It took me a while but I needed to see you my Lord." She said while looking up at him.

He began to hug her back as he truly did miss her, but never allowed himself to believe it.

"You're the one I've always loved Lord Sesshomaru, I never want to leave your side ever again. Please don't send me back to the village because I won't go, ever" She admitted.

He looked down at her gently and gave her something he barely ever did, a smile. She blushed and before she could say anything, Sesshomaru kissed her.

Rin was never truly happy at the village, not even with Kohaku. Although the village was nice and peaceful, it wasn't for her. The only place she would have actually been happy was where ever Sesshomaru was.

* * *

_So this was my very first story I have made so please please please give me feed back! If you guys like it I will be more than happy to make another chapter so please send reviews! I hope you guys liked it! Also, I didn't have much time to edit it so there are probably a few mistakes._


End file.
